


Falling, but your arms will catch me

by deathbyfluff



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, dadza saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfluff/pseuds/deathbyfluff
Summary: Phil finds Dream on the edge of a bridge.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 359





	Falling, but your arms will catch me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946855) by [Wtf_Aly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtf_Aly/pseuds/Wtf_Aly). 



> This is much shorter than what I usuallly write but I wanted to write it anyway.

Dream stood on the edge of the bridge, the cold metal of the railing pressed against his back. His hair whipped around his face as strong gusts of wind blew around him, strong enough to push him, but Dream could not find enough reason to care or hold on. The wind and rain screamed in his ears. He clapped his hands over his ears, the noise reminding him of the nightmare that awaited him at home.

* 

“You're a worthless, waste of space. It’s your fault she’s gone,” his father roared. “Her own son couldn’t be enough of a reason to stay around.”

“It’s your fault,” he screamed. “She locked the door so you wouldn’t find her. If you didn’t exist I could have gotten into the room faster.”

“It should have been you, nobody would care if it was you. We would be happy, she’d be alive.”

It’s your fault.

It’s your fault.

It’s your fault.

* 

“It’s my fault,” Dream whispered. “I deserve this.”

His clothes were soaked through to the bone and he could feel as the water dripped down his face. He could see the cars below him rushing home to get to their warm houses, somewhere Dream never planned to go again. He hopes Tubbo will still be safe when he’s gone, he hopes he tells Phil, he hopes Phil will save him since nobody could save Dream. He hopes they’ll protect him when Dream won’t be able to. 

Tommy, Techno, Wilbur and Phil, the family Tubbo deserves. They’ll keep him safe like Dream once did. Dream wished he could be the one to keep him safe. But he was so, so tired. Dream watched the cars that sped past, water splashing up around their wheels and rebounding off their cars.

Dream was so lost in a spiral of self-hatred and intrusive thoughts, that he didn’t hear a car pull up behind him. The person rushed out of the car frantically, quickly walking towards them. They were just out of reach when Dream noticed tham.

“Don’t come any closer, stay back, go away,” he yelled over the wind. If it wasn’t for the salty taste in his mouth then he wouldn’t know he was crying, his tears mixing with the rain water pouring down his face.

The person stopped, clearly startled.

“Dream,” they questioned. Dream tensed, even though he could barely hear them over the wind, he knew that voice. It was Phil.

Dream closed his eyes, “Please, just go Phil. Please.”

“Dream, I-, Come away from the edge, please come away from the edge,” Phil begged. Dream could hear the desperation, the older man's voice cracking as he begged him to climb back over the railing.

“Please Phil, let me go, please.” Dream was positive he was crying now. Just another example of how weak he was. He leaned forward.

“What about Tubbo?” Phil asked. Phil was slowly moving forward, hoping to get within reach of Dream in case the teenager tried to jump.

“Take care of him, please, don’t let him go home to-,” Dream trailed off. Phil failed the information away for now but quickly moved on, his main focus in getting Dream off the edge.

“He doesn’t want us though, he wants you. He wants his brother.” 

Dream didn’t respond. The two stood in silence, a mental standoff forming between the two.

“I’ve tried to protect him. But I’m tired Phil, I want to rest,” he answered, his voice shaky. Phil was barely close enough to hear him.

“You’re such a brave Dream,” Phil stated. “You’ve been keeping him safe, you're doing a great job.”

“It hurts Phil, I just want to sleep,” Dream wailed.

Phil nodded understandingly, “You can sleep Dream. You can stay in my house for as long as you want. You and Tubbo can move in.”

He could see Dream visibly tense.

“Just climb over the railing Dream, we can go home and you can sleep. I promise I’ll try to help you,” Phil negotiated.

Phil moved closer to Dream as he spoke. The second he was within reach of the younger, he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest. When he was this close, he could hear Dream’s quiet sobs.

“I’m sorry,” He hiccuped. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

It was clear the rain wasn’t relenting so Phil walked over to his car, sitting into the back next to Dream. He held the boy close and tried to calm him down. It was then in the light of the car that he noticed the blood and water that soaked his head. He brought a hand up to gently touch Dream’s head, flinching at the blond quiet whimper.

“Dream, what happened to your head?” asked Phil.

“No, no, I’m sorry, please no,” Dream’s breathing sped up.

Phil frowned, “Hey kid, no need to apologize.”

They sat in silence, Phil gently trying to calm Dream down. Dream’s breathing soon leveled out and he eventually fell asleep. Phil gently moved him into the passenger seat, tying the boys seat belt before sitting into the driver's seat. He drove home slowly, carefully avoiding any bumps and ignoring the angry beeps of horns behind him. 

When he arrived home all the lights were off as expected. He gently picked up, rubbing the boys back when he stirred. He made his way into the house, lying the boy down on the couch. He grabbed the med kit from the kitchen and gently cleaned and bandaged his head. He threw a blanket over him and sat down in the chair across from him.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think :)


End file.
